Lloyd x Reader
by Cutiepie205
Summary: In where you, the reader, are able to get together with Lloyd. This is set after the Battle with the Overlord and after Lloyd became the Gold ninja... you are filled with any talents so read to find out what they are... I'm not very good at summaries. Sorry. There's also a small hint of Jay x Nya if you squint. Rating may change in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Hey peoples, this is my first story so I hope you guys like it. Constructive criticism is very well appreciated. And of course this is a reader insert since there aren't very many.

Key:

(Y/n): Your name

(F/n): Full name

(H/c): Hair color

(E/c): Eye color

(F/c): Favorite color

(N/n): Nickname

 **Alright, here we go!**

 **(Reader's POV)**

It was a bright, sunny day in Ninjago City… NOT! My name is (F/n), but everyone either calls me (N/n) or (Y/n). Anyways, my family and I are volunteers in rebuilding Ninjago after the final battle with the Overlord. A man named Cyrus Borg is planning on turning the old school Ninjago City into New Ninjago City, a place for innovation and technology.

"HEY! (Y/n), you okay? You've been staring into space for a while…" (Friend's name) said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking," I said, "Let's go, we don't want to be late for school."

Then, we ran off to our school, happily we weren't late.

Alright! First chapter done! I hope you guys like this chapter, sorry it's short. I will try to update as much as I can because this is my parent's computer and I do NOT want to get in trouble. So please follow, favorite, and review. Peace!

-Cutie pie


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody, here's another chapter of Lloyd x Reader. I forgot to so the disclaimer before so here it is.**

 **I, Cutie pie, do not under any circumstance own Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitsu.**

 **Alright, here is the next chappie.**

~Time Skip brought to you by Baymax~

(Reader's POV)

It's been three months since the rebuilding, and New Ninjago City is better than ever. I even hear that the Ninja and their students are coming to Borg Industries. And can I just admit that the green ninja is a hottie… Hey, the others are cute too it's just the green ninja has got something about him.

"Hey (Friend's name), let's go! We have to get to Borg Industries, or we'll miss the ninja," I said, "If you don't get out here, I'm gonna leave without you!"

She walked out.

"Alright, calm it (N/n)"

~Time Skip~

"So, are you finally gonna confess your _love_ to the Green Ninja, (Y/n)," said (Friends name).

"No, he's not even gonna be there, remember? He's traveling around the world accepting rewards… or at least that's what Nya told me."

"Well, if I saw that cutie, Kai, I would totally go up to him and tell him how I feel."

"Yeah, sure." I checked the time on my watch.

"Oh shoot," I exclaimed, "They're here, c'mon!"

We ran as fast as we could to Borg Industries. Once we got to the building, we greeted Mr. Borg and Pixel.

"Hello Mr. Borg, hello Pixel. How are you today," we said simultaneously.

"We are well, thank you girls. Are you here to volunteer and see the Ninja," said Borg.

We both nodded, but I blushed. I was kinda shy, but I'm really outgoing and a bit of a goofball. My eyes scanned the area and found…

 **Ooh, the reader and her friend just admit that they like one of the ninja. What or who did you find? Anyways, in the next chapter you'll actually meet the Ninja (yes even Lloyd). You guys and gals know what to do: favorite, follow, and review. Peace!**

 **-Cutiepie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, here's the next chapter of Lloyd x Reader. I will try to make it longer than the other two, but no promises.**

 **Disclaimer: Cutie pie does not nor ever will own Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitsu.**

(Reader's POV)

… My eyes scanned the area and I saw the Ninja in all of their glory, along with Sensei Wu and Nya. I nearly fainted at the sight of them, I first excused myself and took (Friend's name) with me. I then started to fangirl while she just looked confused. I face-palmed and then pointed to the Ninja that were in the lobby. She then understood what I was freaking out about, and then proceeded to do the same. After 5 minutes of acting like complete idiots, she started slowly walking towards them.

"What are you doing," I asked/ exclaimed.

"We are going to the Ninja to talk to them."

"What! Are you crazy?!"

"Calm down (N/n), we'll be fine. Plus, Mr. Borg is there along with Pixel.

I sighed in defeat.

"I'm not gonna win this one, am I?"

"Nope!"

We then started walking, well if you count (Friend's name) pulling me across the room walking. She approached Mr. Borg, Pixel, and the Ninja.

"Girls, I was wondering when you were gonna come over. Boys, these are my two volunteers who I should consider hiring since they come so often," said Mr. Borg.

"Hi, I'm (Friend's name) and the person who is trying to hide behind me in a desperate attempt to not get embarrassed is my best friend (Y/n)," (Friend's name) said.

I walked out from behind her shyly," Err… hi," I said quietly,"Hey Nya."

"Hi (Y/N), it's good to see you again."

"You too."

I walked up to Mr. Borg and asked if (Friend's name) and I could help. He accepted. We (Mr. Borg, the ninja, my friend, and Pixel) started the tour, going through every room (including the gaming room… my favorite), and ending at Mr. Borg's office. Mr. Borg then proceeded to give the Ninja an award for their brave skills in the fight against the Overlord. Anyways, hanging out with the Ninja was like a dream. Jay is so funny and optimistic, while Zane is calm and collected, Cole is a really big softy, and Kai is a hothead but he is very protective of everyone. We all even have the same favorite video game, (Favorite video game.

~Time Skip after the ninja leave and Lloyd appears~

(Friend's name) and I ran over to them and asked if they were okay… and that's when I noticed Lloyd. I started to walk over to him.

"Hey, are you okay, Lloyd," I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but how do you know my name?"

I pointed to the others,"They mentioned you like ten times while we were talking."

"Oh, probably should have remembered that," he said embarrassed while rubbing the back of his neck.

I giggled, "It's fine."

Lloyd and I rejoined the others, naturally (Friend's name) bombarded me with questions like: 'What did you guys talk about?', or 'Did you tell him you have a crush on him?'. I shook my head 'no', and started walking back to Borg Industries thinking, _Was that the Overlord, I thought he was destroyed after Lloyd fought him. And how did he gain control of all the technology here?_ The cutie Lloyd, snapped me out of my train of thought.

"Um, I was just wondering if you and your friend would like to come with us to my father's school," he said while blushing, a bright red.

I smiled warmly at him," Sure, when are we gonna go?"

"We're going tomorrow morning, we'll meet up in front of Borg Industries, alright?"

"Alright."

~Time Skip to my house~

Once I told (Friend's name) that we were gonna travel with the ninja tomorrow morning, she squealed and we both ran off to start packing. I started to think, _I'm so excited for tomorrow, and maybe I can get to know Lloyd better. He's such a sweet guy… I just hope no more nindroids ( other than Zane) follow us and attack us._

After I finished packing, I changed into my pjs and fell asleep, dreaming about tomorrow .

~Time Skip to Morning~

After practically jumping out of my bed and getting ready. I dressed into this: _cgi/set?id=173333576_

(Friend's name) and I rush out to Borg Industries to meet up with the others. Once we got there, we were panting like crazy. The boys gave us a weird look.

"Um, (Y/n), did you guys run all the way here," asked Jay.

"Yes, yes we did," (Friend's name and) I said simultaneously in between breaths.

"Okay then…" started Lloyd," Let's get this show on the road."

We rode with the guys, (Friend's name) with Kai and me with Lloyd. I started internally fangirling, _Oh my god, I'm actually riding with Lloyd on his dragon, eeeeekkk. Okay, calm down (Y/n), you're only riding with the_ _cutest_ _coolest ninja ever. You'll be fine… take deep breaths._ I then looked at (Friend's name) who looked at me, we smiled and knew we were both freaking out right now. Seriously, who wouldn't freak out when they are with a ninja… yeah, don't answer that.

~Time skip to when we land~

After we landed, we all agreed that Zane would stay and guard the weapons. I felt bad for him though, but it was for the best. All of us started walking, while Jay started to crack jokes, with me laughing my butt off… what can I say he's a funny guy. (Friend's name) nudged me and cocked her head over to Lloyd who was staring at me. I gave him a small smile and walked over to him.

"You feel alright Lloyd? You've been spaced out since we've been walking?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking about what happened in the city."

"Alright, but if you need someone to talk to I'll be here."

He smiled, "Thanks."

We then continued our journey to Garmadon's school.

 **And that was the third chapter, which took forever to write. So I hope you guys like this one. The next chapter will be in Lloyd's POV starting from where we left off.**

 **Do you think Lloyd feels the same way as the reader? Who knows, only time will tell.**

 **If you like this story then review, follow, and favorite. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Until then…. Peace!**

 **-Cutie pie**


	4. Important AN! Must Read!

_**Hey guys, it's been forever since I've updated, and I'm so sorry for that. Since school started, I've been more busy with school than on my YouTube channel and fanfiction. I'll try to update as soon as I can trust me. My parents said that I'm gonna get a laptop soon, and once that happens I'll be able to update much more quickly. Once again, I'm so sorry..and hey at least I'm not dead.**_

 ** _I, cutiepie205, do not, whatsoever own Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjistu._**

 ** _Thank you for being so patient with me. I'll see you in the next chapter. Peace!_**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. Here's the new chapter of Lloyd x Reader.**

 **Disclaimer: Cutiepie250 does not under any circumstances own Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitsu.**

(Reader's POV)

When we finally got to the school, _every single kid_ ran up to the ninja and Nya. All of them asking for their autograph. A little girl ran up to (friend's name) and I, and started talking to us.

"Hello miss, I'm Sophia, what's your name," asked the little girl, Sophia.

"Hi there, Sophia. My name is (Y/n) and this is my friend (friend's name)," I said.

"You both are pretty. Do you know the ninja," she asked.

"Yes, we do sweetie," I continued," How old are you?"

"I'm this many," she said as she held up five fingers.

"Well, we should get you back to your parents now, okay," I questioned as I picked her up.

"Okay," she said.

As I carried her back to the with (friend's name), Nya noticed me with her and told us everyone else is back at the dojo.

"Come on, I'll take you guys there," she said.

While Nya was walking with us, I got to know her better and we became friends really quickly. We also got to learn a little more about Sophia.

(Lloyd's POV) ( _finally!)_

It's been half an hour since i've last seen (Y/n), and I'm getting really worried. The last time I saw her was before I got crowded with all those kids. I was about to go look for her when I saw Nya, (friend's name), (Y/n), and a little girl in (Y/n)'s arms walk in. They were all laughing at something Nya said. ( _I'm gonna be honest with you guys, I accidentally typed somethong instead of something. Expect a lot more author's notes whenever this happens.)_ (Y/n) caught my eye and smiled at me which I happily returned back. When she looked away, I couldn't help but stare at her... shes so pretty. I'm pretty sure the guys noticed because I heard them snickering.

"Aww does wittle Lloyd have a crush on (Y/n)," Kai teased.

" Shut up, Kai," I grumbled.

"Aww, he does," teased Cole.

"Don't mind them, Lloyd. They're just jealous because they don't have girlfriends. If you ask me, I think it's cool you have a crush on (Y/n). Listen, if you need any advice just come to me or Nya. We'll help you out," Jay said.

"Alright, thanks Jay," I said while nodding.

I then saw Nya walking over to us, she said that my dad is calling us all in. I hope I don't embarrass myself in front of (Y/n).

 **Alrighty, that was chapter 4 of Lloyd x Reader. So sorry for the long wait. Follow, favorite, and review this story if you liked it.**

 **Once again, I, cutiepie250, does not own 'Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjistu.**

 **Peace out!**


	6. AN

**Hey guys, finally got my new laptop. So, expect more updates now. Also, check out my youtube channel. The link is on my profile. That's all for now.**

 **PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, here is the new chapter of Lloyd x Reader. So, in the last chapter, Lloyd, in a way, admitted that he likes (Y/n). How sweet... am I right? In this chapter, Lloyd and Garmadon will spar like they did in the episode, except (Y/n) will be watching. Also, since it's gonna be a little different with the dialouge because of (Y/n) and (Friend's Name) beilng there. Sorry if I don't get some of their lines right. It's been a while since I've seen the episode.**

 **Disclaimer: Cutiepie250 does not, whatsoever own 'Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjistu'.**

Lloyd's POV

Once everyone was settled down, my father started to teach. His lesson was on The Art of the Silent Fist. He then called me up to demonstrate the move.

"Woo! Lloyd vs Garmadon Part 2," Nya said.

"And please, no powers. I actually like my monastery," my father said to me.

I just nodded and chuckled. I looked at (Y/n) and smiled at her, which she warmly returned. The guys and Nya must have noticed this because Jay and Nya started cooing, while Cole and Kai started snickering. I rolled my eyes at them.

~Time skip after they spar~

(Reader's POV)

After a while, Sophia's parents came up to her and picked her up. They thanked me and I smiled in returned. What I didn't notice was Lloyd sneaking up behind me...

"BOO," he exclaimed.

"Ahhh! Lloyd, you scared me," I said while putting my hand on my heart.

"Haha! Sorry, (Y/n). You made yourself an easy target," he said while putting his hands up in surrender.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," I said while rolling my eyes.

He hugged me from behind,"Aww, come on, (Y/n). Don't be like that."

"...Ugh. Fine, I can't stay mad at you for long anyways," I said and turned, and hugged him.

Suddenly, Kai walked in and saw us hugging. He smirked.

"Whoops! Sorry if I interrupted you love birds, I'll just go now," Kai said.

"Come on, we should get going too," I continued," Everyone might be worried."

"Okay, let's go," Lloyd said.

During our walk, Lloyd and I got closer. We became best friends. He's slightly mad at Kai for interrupting us, but he is still pretty happy.

Once we got back to everybody, the guys (except Jay) started teasing Lloyd. I immediately went straight to Nya and (Friend's Name). I told them all about what happened. Nya was cooing at how cute it was, but was also mad at Kai for doing that. (Friend's name) was the same, except she was a little softer on him because of her feelings for him. Then, Lloyd and the guys came up to us. Apparently, they want to meet me. When we walked up to Lloyd's parents, Lloyd introduced me and we got along really well. Suddenly, I heard something... like metallic footsteps. I ran outside to check what it was... it was dozens of nindroids, Zane ran up to me and said to warn the others. I ran back inside. ' _Man, I'm doing a lot of running today,'_ I thought.

"Guys! There are a bunch of nindroids outside, Zane's back by the way," I yelled.

The guys all nodded," Ninjagoooo!" They did spinjitsu and were suddenly in their gi's.

"Be careful, guys," I exclaimed.

Nya, (Friend's Name), and I ran for cover... well (Friend's Name) ran for cover. Nya and I stayed back to help Sensei Garmadon protect his academy. Yeah, when I was little I took fighting classes and now I'm a black belt in every type of martial arts... no biggie.

~Time Skip...after the fight~

"Woah, (Y/n)! When and where did you learn how to fight like that," Nya questioned.

"I took fighting lessons when I was younger, and now I'm a black belt in every type of martial arts," I continued,"No biggie." I waved my hand.

The guys met up with us, and Nya started ranting about how I can fight and such. Which made me blush and turn into a stuttering mess, and to back up Nya's claim, (Friend's name) threw a punch at me. Out of reflex, I grabbed her wrist before she can hit me, twisted it, and karate flipped her onto the ground. Let's just say the guys were shocked, and I mean shocked. Then, Cole and Jay started stammering nervously, Kai was gaping at me, Lloyd was looking at me like some kind of goddess, and Zane was; thankfully; the only one unfazed by this because he's seen me fight before. Before anyone could say anything, Sensei Garmadon came up to us and complimented me on my fighting skills. Also, he said that we should split up to protect Lloyd... we all agreed.

~Time skip to before everyone splits up~

I got dressed... black_blue/set?id=173909401

Then (Friend's Name) and I headed out to meet with the others. Nya said that she would use her old samurai suit, while Garmadon would take Lloyd somewhere private to train. When we walked up to them, we each discussed what we were gonna do. (Friend's Name) and I are gonna sneak back into the city and keep Nya posted about what's happening there. We all started to say our goodbyes, I saved Lloyd for last. I walked up behind him.

"Hey," I said softly.

"Hey, are you sure that you guys want to go back to New Ninjago City? I mean Nya could take-," he started to say.

"Lloyd, it's fine. J-just promise me one thing," I interruped.

"Anything. What is it," he questioned.

"Please come back to me in one piece," I said while holding back tears.

He notices this, brings me into a bear hug, and says," I promise. I'm gonna come back and the first thing I'm gonna do is see you, okay?"

All I could do is nod, I was crying too hard to speak. Then, he did something that shocked me and made me blush... he kissed my cheek. After, we all split up. Both (Friend's Name) and I were sad, but I was the only one crying. _I wonder what'll happen once we get to the city, I thought._

 **Hey guys, this may be one of the longest chapters I've written so far... I'm not sure. The program I'm using to type this doesn't count my words. Please review, favorite, and follow.**

 **Yours Truly,**

 **Cutiepie205**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm so happy that you like the story. Do you also want me to do a Kai x Reader story as well, once I finish this?**

 **Anyway, we left off when (Y/n) and (Friend's Name) were heading back to the city. Do you think they'll get caught? We'll see...**

 **Disclaimer: Cutiepie205 does not own Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitsu.**

 **On with the story!**

 **Reader's POV**

Once we got to the city, not one nindroid was there. (Friend's Name) looked at me and I just shrugged. We then both agreed that we should stick together and check out the city.

 _ **~Time Skip~**_

We thought that everyone abandoned the city, until I heard a... war cry? Turns out all of the citizens were still here, but they must have turned full barbarian because their clothes were ripped up and all of them had a wild glint in their eyes. The post man, who used to be a nice and friendly person, was the leader of the group. He welcomed us in, and explained what happened while we were gone. I then saw Cyrus Borg on his wheel chair. (Friend's Name) and I walked up to him.

" ! What happened?! Are you okay", (Friend's Name) and I asked in sync.

"Girls, girls. I'm fine, my question is, are you okay," he questioned.

"We're fine. How did everything get so barbaric so quickly? We were only gone for two days and come back to this," (Friend's Name) exclaimed.

"Well, since all the technology has shut down, people have been going crazy without their tv shows and their social media," Mr. Borg said.

"Oh my... is there anything we can do to help," I asked.

"You can help by cleaning up some of the debris from all the robots, but other than that there is nothing to do around here. That is, unless you want to visit the snakes," he replied sighing.

Once he said that I got a _'I know what we should do'_ look. I looked at (Friend's Name) with that look and a small smirk on my face.

"Oh no! No, no, no," she protested.

"Oh yes! Yes, yes, yes," I mocked her.

The next moment she knew, we were climbing down the ladder to the sewers. I figured by the distant fire light, that's where the snakes were living. I smiled. I was always nice to the snakes, and in return they were nice to me. I ran ahead of (Friend's Name) until I got to the snake's bunker, where I saw Skales Jr. playing.

"Hey, Skales Jr. How are you," I questioned.

"Hi (N/n). I'm fine. How are you," the little snake asked.

"I'm quite alright-," I got cut off by (Friend's Name), who came up to me panting.

"Geez girl, you run fast... oh hey Skales Jr. Where's your parents," she said.

"Hi (Friend's Name). Come on, I'll take you to my parents," he said.

Once he said that, he started walking off to his parents. We quickly followed him. After a small amount of walking, we made it to the snake's chambers _(I have no clue of what it's called)._ We saw Skales and Selma, and may I say, they look so cute together. Selma saw us and started waving excitedly. (Friend's Name) and I looked at each other, and then we started running towards them while waving our arms like maniacs. We got a lot of waves, smiles, and weird looks from the other snakes, but we didn't care. We got to see our old friends again, and we were happy about it.

"Skales! Selma," (Friend's name) and I exclaimed excitedly.

"(Friend's Name)! (Y/n)," they exclaimed happily.

"How are you? It's been forever since we've last seen each other," I happily stated.

"We were just gonna ask you the same question, I heard there has been chaos up there because of some rouge nindroids of Cyrus Borg's," Selma worriedly stated.

"We're fine. Whatever you heard is true, the Overlord is back and he took over all the electronics. Which is why all the nindroids are acting all weird," (Friend's Name) answered in one breath.

"The ninja are trying to find a way to stop it though, right," questioned Selma.

"That's right. Mr. Borg gave them the Techno Blades, so they can defeat the Overlord. You see, (Friend's Name) and I came back to the city to watch over it and report anything that is happening here," I replied.

"Alright girls, it's too late for you to go back up. The nindroids patrol the city around this time. It's best that you stay here for the night, okay," Skales asked.

"Okay," we said.

All the snakes gave us some water, blankets, and pillows to use. They bid us goodnight and left to their homes. (Friend's Name) was fast alsleep, but I lay awake worrying about the others. _'Are they okay? Did they get caught? Are they safe',_ I thought. I guess time will only tell. I kept thinking about this topic until darkness filled my vision, and I lost consciousness.

 **~The next day~**

It was finally morning, and the nindroids have finally stopped patrolling the city. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, got up carefully so I didn't wake up (Friend's Name), and went to help Selma with breakfast. We laughed while cooking, and she told me about how well all the snakes were being good. I told her about my crush on Lloyd, she smiled and said that we would be cute together. Then, I heard the song 'Gentleman' by Will Jay come on. _**(A/n: I'm actually listening to the song right now, and it's amazing... my new favorite song.)**_

"Aww yeah, this is my jam," I exclaimed while dancing and flipping pancakes.

"You're so sssilly," laughed Selma.

"I sssmell pancakesss," Skales hissed groggily while slithering into the kitchen.

"So do I," Skales Jr. said excitedly while running into the kitchen.

"Good morning, boys! Did you sleep well," I questioned.

"Yes, we did, thank you for asking. Do you girls need any help," Skales asked.

"No sweetie pie, we're fine," cooed Selma while giving her husband a kiss on the cheek.

"Ewww! Gross," Skales Jr. stated.

"Hey now. Soon enough you'll be doing that to your own wife," (Friend's Name) said.

"She's right kiddo, soon enough you'll have your own girlfriend to kiss and hug," I teased.

He just pouted. We just talked about random things while we ate. Eventually, (Friend's Name) and I had to go back topside. _**(If anyone gets that reference, write where it's from in the reviews).**_ We bid goodbye to all the snakes, and told Selma that we'd visit soon. After we said goodbye to everyone, (Friend's Name) and I headed back to the surface.

Once we got back to the surface, we headed to Borg Industries to see Mr. Borg. He annouced to us that in a few weeks the ninja will come back to the city. Let's just say (Friend's Name) and I we're more than excited. Who knows, maybe I'll be able to see Lloyd again. Mr. Borg looked behind me and saw that I was manipulating the wind, changing the wind currents and changing up the speeds of it. The three of us were wide eyed and agreed that once we saw the ninja or Sensei Wu, we would tell them about my new found powers.

 **~Time Skip~**

After a few hours, it was almost time for the sun to set. I told Mr. Borg and (Friend's Name) that if they needed me, I'll be on the roof. Then, I used the elevator to get to the roof and walked to the edge. I sat down on the edge, closed my eyes, and just listened to the wind. I always loved the wind, maybe that's why I have the powers of the wind. Maybe I also have different powers to unlock. Just maybe... I could train with Lloyd and the other ninja. I wonder how the others are doing though. I wonder what they're doing right now. I hope they are alright. I started to play around with my powers to see if I could do anything else. Turns out I can pick up objects by encasing it inside a ball of air. _**(A/n: If you need a visual for your powers think of airbending from 'Avatar: The Last Airbender')**_ Cool, huh?

I noticed it was almost time for the nindroids to start patrolling the city, so I headed back in. (Friend's Name) was starting to set up the two air matresses we keep, just incase we need to pull an all-nighter, for us. even gave us our own room! I had a feeling that we would be spending a lot more time here since the whole city has gone _slightly_ crazy. I just hope everyone is okay. (Friend's Name) and I bid good night to Mr. Borg and went to sleep.

 **~Time Skip to the next day~**

When I woke up, I wrote a note to and (Friend's Name) saying that I'll be making breakfast in the kitchen they had inside the cafeteria. I cooked up pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausages, toast, and homemade biscuts. Just then, Mr. Borg and (Friend's Name) walked in, thanked me for cooking, and started to eat. Soon enough, (few days), the guys are gonna come back... I just know it.

 **Me: And that was chapter six-**

 **Lloyd: *whines* When am I gonna come in?**

 **Me: In the next chapter actually.**

 **Lloyd: Oh, okay then.**

 **Me: The others are gonna be there too.**

 **Kai: Really?**

 **Me: Yes, really.**

 **Jay: Finally!**

 **Cole: About time.**

 **Me: Anyway, favorite, follow, and review please! See ya!**

 **The guys: Bye!**


	9. Another AN

_**Hey everyone, thank you for the reviews and for following this story. Anyway, I may take longer to update this week because in school I have this really big 6 week check test that I have to review for and it is really going to keep me busy for the whole week. So, I am super sorry in advance because I know how much you guys wanted to read the next chapter.**_

 _ **Throughout the week, I will be writing as much of the chapter as I can after I do my homework and chores. Thank you for being patient with me.**_

 _ **Cutiepie205 does not, under any circumstance, own 'Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitsu.**_


	10. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody! So here's the new chapter, I hope you like it. So sorry for the long wait.**

 **Me: Kai, can you do the disclaimer?**

 **Kai: Sure. Cutiepie205 does not own Ninjago, me, or any of the characters. She only owns the plot.**

 **Me: Thank you Kai. Now... on with the story!**

 **~Time Skip~**

 **Reader's POV**

I'm so excited and nervous. Today is the day the ninja come back. I wonder if Lloyd will be with them? Nah, don't be silly (Y/N), he and his father are hiding somewhere to keep him safe. (Friend's Name) is jumping with joy right now, I'm honestly surprised she hasn't become a pinball. I was gonna tell her to stop, until I heard the roar of an engine. (Friend's Name) and I looked at each other in disbelief and started running outside to see the guys and Nya. I looked around and saw that Lloyd wasn't there... I knew that I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. Anyway, I started to talk to Nya and ask her what had happened.

"Hey, Nya. What happened when you guys were gone," I questioned.

"Oh you know... same old stuff," she answered.

"Are Lloyd and Garmadon safe," I asked.

"Yup, they hid in one of the most secret jungles in Ninjago," Nya said.

"Thank god. I was really worried," I stated.

"Hate to break up this happy reunion," Kai started," But during one of our confrontations with our enemy, he left a white skale."

"A white skale? Let me see," I demanded... nicely.

Kai gave me the skale, and I looked it over. It kinda looks like one of the snake skales, but all the snakes pledged to be good. Unless, one of them went rouge. Almost as if reading my mind, (Friend's Name) started to look at the skale too. She looked at me, then at the sewers and kept doing that til I got the hint. We looked at each other, smiled mischievously, and then looked at the guys.

"What," they all asked.

"We're gonna pay a small visit to the snakes," (Friend's Name) said while smirking.

"That seems like a good idea," Zane said.

"Pixel," an excited voice exclaimed,"I've been looking for you everywhere. I'm sorry to say, but Pixel has to stay with me, I need her help here."

"Alright, be safe," Zane and I said simutaneously.

"Let's go," I said.

We all then started to climb down the sewers, and for some reason Cole and Jay were arguing. I'll ask Zane about it later... oh Zane is like a older brother to me, he's like my rock, someone I can go to for advice. I nudged Kai (he's also like an older brother) and gestered to Cole and Jay. He gave me a shrug and kept climbing down the ladder. I must've looked worried because Zane asked if I was okay. I just nodded my head. Once we reached where the snakes were now living in, we saw Skales carrying something in a bag. I assumed that it was groceries and such, but the guys though otherwise. They kicked down Skales and started to rummage through the bag. (Friend's Name), Zane, and I facepalmed and rolled our eyes.

"What's in the bag, Skales," Kai half asked/ half demanded.

"Guys, it's probably just groceries and other stuff he needs," I stated.

"(Y/n) is correct. All I bought was groceries and a newspaper from Ninjago Market," Skales said. _**(A/n: Not sure if NInjago Market is a real thing, just go with it.)**_

"Well, just to make sure," Cole said and then ripped open the bag to find... groceries and the **'The Ninjago Times'** newspaper. ' _Idiots,'_ I thought.

"Oh, oops. Sorry Skales... I never thought I'd hear myself say that," Jay claimed.

Just then, Selma and Skales Jr. came. Skales Jr. immediately hid behind his mother. I just smiled and told him there is nothing to be afraid of, that the others are friends of (Friend's Name) and I. I quickly hugged him and Selma. Zane politely asked if they (the guys) could come in, while (Friend's Name) and I just waltzed in there. Skales (being Skales) started to protest, but Selma cut him off saying that if they were going to be good they should help them... and that since they were (Friend's Name) and I's friends, they are also a friend of theirs. I smiled, and realized that someday the snakes will be recognized for all the good they have done.

We all walked into the snake's chamber, and I noticed that they redecorated the place since I've last seen it. We talked to another general, who told us about the legend of the golden ninja. After, that's when the arguement started up. *sigh* Just when I thought that they would actually get along.

"Skales," I started,"The ninja found this white skale during one of their fights with an enemy. We just wanted to know if you knew a snake that had a skale this color." I held up the skale to let him see.

"I'm sssorry, (Y/n). I don't know any snake that has that color," he hissed apologetically.

"It's alright, we'll figure out who's it is... eventually," I stated.

"How's Skales Jr. been," I questioned.

"He's fine, how have you been," he asked.

"I'm fine, do you really think the legend about the Golden Ninja (or Master) is true," I asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure. Lloyd is a good kid, I don't think he'll do anything bad," Skales stated.

"I hope you're right," I sighed.

 **Me: That was chapter 7 of Lloyd x Reader.**

 **Lloyd: When am I gonna come in?**

 **Jay: Yeah, and why don't we have any lines?**  
 **Me: Well, if you would be patient, Jay, you would see that in the next chapter you have lines. Lloyd, you're in the next chapter...*checks plans for the story* in fact half of the next chapter is in your POV.**

 **Lloyd: Awesome!**

 **Me: Anyway, I'm sorry again for the long wait. School has been brutal. Once I post this chapter, I'm gonna start working on the next.**

 **Everyone: See ya!**


	11. Chapter 8

**Me: Hey guys, here's the new chapter. I've been trying to make them longer, but you know that we all get lazy. I've also been busy with school, so yeah. Just as a short notice, it takes me around 4-5 days to write the chapters you see. I thought you all should know this so you won't freak out on me. Not only that, but I had testing at school so I had a pretty big delay.**

 **Zane: Well, it's good to have you back. *gives me a hug***

 **Lloyd: Yeah, I was wondering...**

 **Me: Yes...**

 **Lloyd: Can I do the disclaimer?**

 **Me: Sure.**

 **Lloyd: Cutiepie205 does not own 'Lego Ninjago:Masters of Spinjistu'. She only owns the plot.**

 **Me: Thanks Lloyd, on with the story!**

 **Lloyd's POV**

It's been about a week since my father and I started to travel to a certain forest. _**(A/n: I forgot what it was called. Please leave the name in the reviews.)**_ I started to think about a certain (h/c), (e/c) beauty. I must have spaced out because my father was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Son, are you alright," he questioned.

"Yeah, just thinking...," I trailed off.

"About what,' he asked.

"It's not a what, it's a who," I claimed

"Were you thinking about that girl? What was her name... (Y/n)! Were you thinking about her," he questioned me again.

"What?! No, of course not. What made you think that," I hysterically asked/stated while blushing.

He chuckled," You have that same look I have whenever I think about your mother."

"Oh... then I need advice," I said.

"Yes," he questioned.

"I want to ask her out, but I have no idea on how I should do it," I said while blushing.

"Just be yourself, if she likes you for who you are then, just be you." my father advised.

"You're right, thanks dad," I said.

"Anytime son, anytime," he said.

I then stumbled upon a beautiful waterfall, my father told me that many people have tried to find this waterfall, but failed to do so. We continued walking, until suddenly I heard a machine like sound. Turns out the nindroids followed us. Oh boy, this is gonna be-

 **Reader's POV**

-a long day... It's gonna be a long day for all of us, the guys especially. They still have to train, help out around the city, and figure out who the white skale belongs to. I was lost in thought until Zane and Kai walked up to me.

"(Y/n), are you okay," asked Kai.

"Yes, (Y/n), are you feeling alright," Zane asked concerned.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm alright, I'm just thinking...," I trailed off.

"About Lloyd," Kai asked while smirking.

"W-what? Psh, no. Why would you ask that," I questioned while blushing a deep red.

"Well, everytime you talk about him or are near him, I sense your heart rate speed up and your body temperature rise," Zane states.

"Alright, alright, I like Lloyd. Just don't tell him yet, I want to tell him myself," I admitted.

"Don't worry, we won't. Heck, we won't even tell the guys, right Zane," Kai questioned.

"Yes, do not worry, (Y/n). Your secret is safe with us," Zane claims.

"Perfect, thanks guys. The only people who know about this are Nya and (Friend's Name)," I say.

They nod. I smile and think about how lucky I am to have these guys as my friends. I then heard Nya calling for us, we then saw a snake that had white skales. I gasped and called for the guys, who in turn got ready to fight.

 **~Time Skip after the fight (I'm not good at writing fight scenes yet)~**

We ran up to the guys, asking if they were okay and such. I was getting worried, that snake took the guys down easily... what if something worse than a small bruise happens to them. I was so caught up in my thoughts, that I didn't even notice Evil Sensei Wu charge at me... until I was saved by Zane. My eyes were wide and I was shocked beyond compare. I can't believe my guard wasn't up. I stood up and quickly thanked Zane. I ran to Evil Sensei and quickly pressure pointed him to knock him out. We all then ran back to Borg Industries, to get as far away from him as possible.

 **~At Borg Industries~**

Once at Borg Industries, we told Mr. Borg what had happened. (Friend's Name) told me that she had come back from visiting the snakes, and took a head count. That's when I realized that only one snake was missing during every visit we went to. That was...

 **Me: Hiya, sorry for the long wait, school is brutal. And Halloween was just yesterday, also I haven't been feeling well. So yeah. Also, I'm sorry this chapter is so short. Along with the fact that I have to go to tutoring every Wednesday, but I will try to update as fast as I can next time.**

 **Lloyd: Hey, it's alright, you need an education. Just don't worry your cute little self off.**

 **Me: Yeah, you're right. Wait, did you just call me cute?**

 **Lloyd: What? Psh, no... girls are gross. Yuck, blegh.**

 **Me: Okay then?**

 **Kai to Lloyd: Smooth Lloyd, smooth.**

 **Lloyd to Kai: S-shut up, Kai!**

 **Me: What's going on?**

 **Zane: Yes, why is Lloyd turning red?**

 **Jay: Zane, do you remember that chat we had about boys and girls growing up?**

 **Zane: Yes. Oh, I see Lloyd- *Lloyd covers Zane's mouth***

 **Lloyd: Likes comics and candy. Yup, I like comics and candy.**

 **Cole: Hey, can I say the outro?**

 **Me: Sure Cole, my head is starting to hurt anyway. Zane when this is done, can you give me a check-up? I don't feel so good.**

 **Zane: Of course.**

 **Cole: Baii, everyone. Don't forget to tip your waitresses and make me cake!**


	12. Chapter 9

**Me: Hey guys, I'm back and better than ever I just finished a bunch of tests this week and very soon I'll be on Thanksgiving Break, which means I get to update more. Yay!**

 **Lloyd: It's good to see you again. Are you feeling better I heard you had a cold?**

 **Me: Don't worry Lloyd, I'm fine. Where is everyone else?**

 **Lloyd: Sensei sent them on a mission to get something. He let me have the day off.**

 **Me: Oh, then I guess we have the whole day to ourselves.**

 **Lloyd: *blushing* Y-yeah, just you and me, alone, together...**

 **Me: *blushing* Y-yeah, anyway... I don't own 'Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjistu', I only own the plot. ON WITH THE STORY!**

 _ **(Continuing from the last chapter.)**_

 **Reader's POV**

The only snake that wasn't there was... Pythor! _'Oh my god! I have to tell the others,'_ I thought. I started to run to Mr. Borg's office to warn the others, hopefully they got hold of Lloyd and Garmadon. I was panting hard when I got to Mr. Borg's office, we can't use the elevator anymore because the ninja shut down the power to the city. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, the ninja cut off the power to the city.

"Guys... I ...who the... rouge...is," I said in between breaths. Man, I can't wait for the power to come back on. I had to run like 19 _**(A/n:I don't know how tall the building is, just bare with me)**_ flights of stairs... from the ground up.

"Okay, but first do me a favor, (Y/n)," (Friend's Name) asked.

"What is it," I asked.

"Take a deep breath, calm down, and then tell us what you just said and what you wanted to say," she calmly stated.

I took a deep breath, calmed down, and said to them (mainly to the ninja),"I figured out who the rouge snake is."

"What, who is it," all the ninja (and Mr. Borg) asked in unison. The ninja stood up in alarm.

"It's...," I trailed off to create a dramatic effect.

"It's," Zane question, playing along.

"It's Pythor," I started,"Pythor has been the one leaving the white skales, he probably teamed up with the Overlord to take you guys down. And Zane, after this I need to talk to you in private," I stated, and looked at Zane when I said that last sentence.

"Alright," Zane began,"What is our plan of action, now that we know who our enemy is? Pythor is much stronger now, and has the upper hand against us with the Overlord on his side."

"We should probably wait until we get a transmission from-," Cole said until he got interrupted by Borg.

"It's Garmadon," exclaimed Mr. Borg.

"Ninja, I've been captured by my brother and taken hostage on the MechDragon, which has been reactivated. I only have a little bit of time left since they don't know I'm calling you, but knowing Lloyd, he is going to try to rescue me. I don't know how my brother turned evil, but I do know one thing... you have to be careful when fighting him. I must go now, they captured Lloyd and something tells me that they won't be keeping me along for the ride. I will try to find my way back to the city. Be careful nin-," Garmadon said until the transmission cut off.

"What happened? Why did the transmission cut off," (Friend's Name) questioned worriedly.

"I do not know, PIXAL, can you help me find out what happened," Mr. Borg asked the two droids.

"Of course, I will start scanning the computers and tracking the transmission so we know where Garmadon is," PIXAL stated.

"The rest of us should ask Skales about Pythor. You know to see how he's still alive," Cole said.

"Good idea, Cole. C'mon guys, lets go," I said.

We all then desended to the sewers once more. I wonder how Pythor is still alive, he got eaten by the Great Devourer, didn't he? Also, why does he have white skales? Maybe Zane knows...

"Hey, Zane, why do you think Pythor has white skales now? And how do you think he survived," I questioned worriedly.

"I'm not sure how he survived, but I think the stomach acids from the Great Devourer bleached his skales white," he stated.

When we reached the snake tomb, I knocked a few times before Skales Jr. saw me through the peep hole and opened the door. I explained the situation to him, then he nodded and led me to his parents. I smiled, gave Skales and Selma a hug, then told them about Pythor. Skales' smile turned into a concerned look, he told Selma to take Skales Jr. inside. He then turned to me and told me that he had no idea this happened, but he will tell the Council about this. It was almost sunset, so we had to leave quickly. We all bid Skales goodbye, and headed for the surface.

After a while, Jay said,"I wonder how Pythor survived the Great Devourer..."

"I don't know, but the important thing is that we find him, take him down, and destroy the Overlord once and for all," Kai said, his eyes blazing with determination.

"Hey guys, how do you know you have powers," I questioned.

"Well, it kinda depends on the person. Why do you ask," Cole asked.

"I-I was just curious, but speaking hypothetically, if I told you guys I found out I had powers, what would you do," I questioned, trying not to give it away. _'Smooth, (Y/n), real smooth,'_ I thought.

"Well, we would all be pretty happy. I mean, of you got powers you can train with us and we can teach you how to control them. We would have to tell Sensei Wu first, but still," Jay said.

I nodded, looked at my watch, then said,"Woah, guys. We have to hurry, it's five minutes till sunset," I said. _'Thank goodness, they haven't suspected a thing,'_ I thought, sighing in relief on the inside.

We all ran as fast as we can back to Borg Industries, thankfully we made it to the building before any nindroids could spot us. I greeted Mr. Borg, Nya, and (Friend's Name), who then greeted us back. I then ran upstairs **(You'd think I would just use my powers, but nah)** to a secret room only (Friend's Name), Mr. Borg, and I knew about... The music room. Thankfully, everything was still there. I grabbed my guitar, tuned it, and started to play and sing.

 _I can feel you comin' from a mile away_

 _My pulse starts racing from the words that you say_

 _And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue_

 _That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on_

I thought of Lloyd when I sang this part, whenever he talks my heart starts beating a mile a minute.

 _You don't have to try too hard_

 _You already have my heart_

 _You don't got a thing to prove_

 _I'm already into you_

This was true, I had a crush on Lloyd before I even met him, mainly because of how down to earth he always acted whenever he got an award.

 _So_

 _Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now_

 _Cause I'm so, so good to go_

 _Don't say Don't say good night you know_

 _You had me at hello_

 _You had me at hello_

 _You had me at hello_

 _Don't say Don't say good night you know_

 _You had me at hello_

 _Close your mouth now baby don't say a word_

 _Cause you ain't saying nothing_

 _I ain't already heard_

 _Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud_

 _And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song_

 _You don't have to try too hard_

 _You already have my heart_

 _You don't got a thing to prove_

 _I'm already into you_

 _So_

 _Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now_

 _Cause I'm so, so good to go_

 _Don't say Don't say good night you know_

 _You had me at hello_

 _You had me at hello_

 _You had me at hello_

 _Don't say Don't say good night you know_

 _You had me at hello_

 _Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh_

 _Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh_

 _Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh_

 _Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh_

 _Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh_

Someone was watching me I can feel it, but I just shrugged it off and continued singing/playing. I'll confront the person or people after.

 _(You don't have to try too hard_

 _You already have my heart_

 _You don't got a thing to prove_

 _I'm already into you)_

 _So_

 _Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now_

 _I'm so, so good to go_

 _Don't say Don't say good night you know_

 _You had me at hello_

 _You had me at hello_

 _You had me at hello_

 _Don't say Don't say good night you know_

 _You had me at hello_

I suddenly heard clapping right behind me, I turned and saw _everyone_ aplaudding me. I blushed.

"How much of that did you guys hear," I asked in shock.

"Oh, all of it," Jay said while smiling.

"Yup, and I got it all on tape," Nya said while holding a camera.

"Okay, but how did you guys find this place," I asked again, surprised that Nya video taped my performance.

"We followed the sound of both your voice and guitar," Cole shrugged," Why didn't you tell us you can sing? My father and I could always use another singer with us."

"I don't know guys, I'm not very good at singing," I denied.

"What are you talking about? You're a great singer," Kai exclaimed.

"Come on (Y/n), you've been singing since you were little. You're an amazing singer," (Friend's Name) said.

"Alright alright, if I admit that I'm good at singing, will you guys stop talking about it," I question.

"Yes," they all said in unison.

"Fine, I'm an amazing singer. Happy," I asked.

"Very," Jay said.

They all walked out of the room. Once I knew they were all gone, I used my powers to create a small breeze in the room... man it was so hot in there. I put my guitar down on its stand and left the room, wondering when I should tell the others about my powers. _'Soon, very soon,'_ I thought.

I changed into this boy_magnet/set?id=179338974, then went downstairs. Kai, Jay, and Cole were playing video games, Nya, (Friend's Name), and Mr. Borg were talking about god-knows-what, while Zane was baking. I decided to help Zane bake.

"Hey Zane, whatcha baking," I questioned. _**(A/n: If you guys get that reference, I will love you forever.)**_

"I'm actually going to start making cupcakes for everyone. Would you like to help," he asked looking at me.

"I would love to help," I said.

The both of us had been baking for hours. After baking cupcakes, we decided to make random pastries. It was so fun, Zane and I got to bond more. Zane was always like the older brother I never had, I love him like a brother. _**(A/n: After this story, I'll make a Zane x Reader story because Zane is so adorable.)**_ We ended up making a cake (for Cole), brownies, cookies, turnovers, etc. The aftermath... we were both covered in flour, but we didn't care. Zane took some of the pastries we made to the others, but little did he know, the baked goods cooled down so fast because I used my powers when he wasn't looking. That left me thinking, what will they say when I tell them about my powers? I shook my head to clear my thoughts and brought Cole's cake outside. Let's just say... there wasn't even a crumb left, not even a small speck.

It was nice to see everyone relaxed after everything that happened, especially after getting that transmission from Garmadon. I sighed and walked up to Mr. Borg.

"Mr. Borg, have you and PIXAL found out anything about that transmission from Garmadon," I whispered to him.

"No, not yet, but we're close. Plus, Garmadon said that he will try to get back to the city as fast as he can," Mr. Borg whispered back.

 **~Time Skip~**

 **Lloyd's POV**

"Pythor," I gasped.

"Yes, it is me. I have come to take your power," Pythor said.

"What happened to your skales," I asked.

"Because of your father, my skales got bleached from being nearly digested," Pythor started,"Take him on the MechDragon."

The other villans took me aboard and I saw my father, unconcious. They locked me in a power-proof cell. I then saw all these machines and computers. _'What are am I gonna do,'_ I thought.

"Well, it looks like we don't need Garmadon anymore. Throw him overboard boys," Pythor commanded. What?! No!

Pythor's goons threw my father overboard into the water. I expected my dad to wake up, but he didn't. No, no,no, no!

"Dad! No," I screamed.

 **Me: Poor Lloyd, but don't worry Garmadon will come back in the next chapter.**

 **Lloyd: I hope my father is okay.**

 **Me: Don't worry Lloyd, he'll come back. *Hugs Lloyd* I promise.**

 **Lloyd: *Hugs back* Okay, if you say so.**

 ***The guys enter and see Lloyd and I hugging***

 **Kai: Well, well, well what do we have here?**

 **Me: Well, this chapter, Garmadon got thrown overboard by the villan and now Lloyd needs comforting. Oh, and Cole?**

 **Cole: Yes?**

 **Me: Two readers of mine made you cake. Ninja Pony made you a gigantic cake, while Maniac at Midnight made you about 1000,000,000 cakes. So, here you go! *hands Cole the cakes***

 **Cole: Yeah! *starts shoving cake into his mouth* Thank you Ninja Pony and Maniac at Midnight!**

 **Me: Alright Jay, your turn to do the outro. Oh, and I don't own 'Had Me at Hello' by Olivia Holt.**

 **Jay: Sweet! *turns to readers* Follow, Favorite, and Review. Don't forget to tip your waitresses and smile everyday.**


	13. Author's Note MUST READ!

_**Hey guys, I just posted a poll on my profile about story ideas. The Zane x Reader story will be created though, I just want to know who would want these stories. Take them whenever you have a chance. Also, I'm going to make a Thanksgiving oneshot separate from the story, so stay tuned. PEACE!**_


	14. Another An! Contest and one shot update

**Hey guys, I know you're wondering when I'm gonna post the next chapter, but I've been working on a separate story that is still connected to the Lloyd x Reader story. The new story is a one shot about the first Thanksgiving the ninja, Lloyd, and is family celebrate together. Now, I'm gonna post this on the morning of Thanksgiving, so be on the look out for that. So, I'm sorry if I don't post the new chapter very early, it's mainly because of the one shot. I'll also give you guys a hint, there will be flashbacks in the one shot. Whoever guesses what chapters the flashbacks are from will get a virtual cookie and bragging rights... and will also be mentioned in my next YouTube video. Also, check out my YouTube channel for fanfic updates and my profile for polls on story ideas and more. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review.**


	15. Another AN SORRY I have writer's block

Hey guys, for news on the next chapter, check out this video right here. And if you can (or want), please subscribe.

LINK: watch?v=Kgn_0kSx77k


	16. Chapter 10

**Me: Hey peoples! I'm so excited!**

 **Zane: Why are you so excited?**

 **Me: This week something awesome will happen. Guess what it is.**

 **Kai: Your birthday?**

 **Me: Nope, that's on April 25th.**

 **Jay: Noted, and a new season of your favorite show is coming out?**

 **Me: No...**

 **Cole: You're getting a gift?**

 **Me: Not even close.**

 **Lloyd: You get to see your family?**

 **Me: Close.**

 **Jay: Well, what is it?**

 **Me: My favorite anime character's birthday**

 **Kai: Oh wow..**

 **Me: Anyway, in the previous chapter Lloyd's father was thrown overboard by the 'villans'. Don't worry, he's still alive. This chapter he and the ninja will reunite, and (Y/n) will tell the guys about her powers. Hopefully it goes out well. Oh, and Cole?**  
 **Cole: Yes...**

 **Me: AwesomeDisneyWolfChild made you cupcakes, so here. *gives Cole the cupcakes* Ninja Pony said you're welcome. And also, *whispers so Zane won't hear* I'm not sure when I'm gonna write the Zane x Reader story, but I can assure you it will be after this story. *speaks in regular voice* I might skip season 4 though because I cried when Zane sacrificed himself. Keyword might.**

 **The guys: ...**

 **Me: Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

 **Lloyd's POV**

I can't believe Pythor threw my dad overboard. I hope he's okay, but what are they planning? And what are those _**(A/n:Lol, what are those!)**_ machines for?

"Well Golden Ninja, you probably are wondering what the machines are for, aren't you," Pythor questioned, hissing in my direction.

"Um, yeah. What are the machines for," I asked.

"They are for draining your power. You see, the Overlord needs your powers to gain a physical form-," He said, but got cut off by me.

"Why my powers," I asked.

" Because my boy, you are the most powerful person in Ninjago. No one can match up to your power... unless you count the Ninja of the wind," he said.

"Oh, okay then. Why did you throw my father overboard," I questioned.

"We have no use for your father, so we threw him overboard," Pythor hissed,"Now no more questions, I must find a power source for the machine and get it ready. Then, get the Overlord, until then Gold Ninja."

He left, then a bunch of snake guards came to watch over me. Man, I wonder how the others are doing right now.

 **Reader's POV**

It's been atleast a day or two since Garmadon sent us the transmission, I hope he's okay. Suddenly, I hear yelps of surprise. I walked down stairs and saw...

* * *

 **Me: Who do you think Reader-chan saw? Now, this and the next chapter are like filler chapters to show what happened between episodes. I'm so sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. I'm gonna try to update as soon as I can. Baiii!**


	17. Chapter 11

**Me: Hey guys, I'm back. Now this is another filler chapter, and this is where Garmadon makes back into the city. How did he get there? I have no clue, but we'll see how he got there, won't we? Also, I do not own any of the songs you see in any of my chapters, they belong to their respective artists.**

 **Lloyd: I hope he's okay...**

 **Kai: Lloyd, he's fine. This is just a story, your father is still here.**

 ***Garmadon walks in***

 **Garmadon: What's going on here? You boys are late to practice. And who is this young lady?**

 **Lloyd: *Blushing* Dad, this is Cutiepie 205, she's a good friend of mine... and the guys of course.**

 **Garmadon: Well, it's very nice to meet you young lady. *He nods***

 **Me: It is very nice to meet you as well Sensei Garmadon. *Bows in respect* Welp, it has been a honor to meet you, but I have to get back to the story. Before that, Cole?**

 **Cole: Yeah.**

 **Me: Maniac at Midnight made you...200,000,999 cakes, so here. *Hands Cole the cakes***

 **Cole: *Squeals* Thank you, thank you, thank you Maniac at Midnight!**

 **Me: I got 999,999,999 milkshakes! *Gets an idea, smiles, starts singing* My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and they're like it's better than yours. *Starts to dance around while singing***

 **Lloyd: *Amused, smiling at me* Okay, while she's doing that... Cutiepie 205 does not own Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitsu. On with the story!  
**

* * *

 **Reader's POV**

 _ **(Previously on 'Lloyd x Reader')**_

I walked down stairs and saw...

"Garmadon," I exclaimed/questioned in shock.

"(Y/n)! Everyone! You're all alright," he said while running up to us.

"Yeah, we're all fine. What happened? You look like you went through Hell and back," I stated/questioned worriedly.

"I got into a fight with Wu-," he started.

"You too? Great, at least we know it wasn't just us who saw him like that," Jay yelped hysterically.

" What do you think happened to Sensei Wu," (Friend's Name) asked Garmadon.

"I think this is the doing of the Overlord. He must have brainwashed Wu when he captured Sensei," Kai said.

"That must be why his eyes are red," Nya said thoughtfully. I nodded in agreement and looked around. _'Wait a minute,'_ I thought.

"Um, Sensei Garmadon, what happened to Lloyd," I asked even though I probably knew the answer already.

"Pythor and his goons captured him, then threw me overboard. Luckily, I was rescued by some fishermen before I could drown," Garmadon said seriously.

"Well, what do we do now? We can't just stay here doing nothing," Kai exclaimed.

"Tomorrow morning, we all start training again," Garmadon said while the ninja groaned. I smirked.

"That also means you (Y/n), I have seen you fight, but I want to see how skilled you are and what you need to work on," Garmadon told me. I just nodded. Hopefully, I could talk to Garmadon about my new found powers and Zane too.

We all separated from the odd circle we formed when Garmadon appeared (don't ask, it's best not to know). Before everyone left to go do thier own thing, I asked Zane and Garmadon if I could talk to them for a moment.

"Now, I'm guessing your'e wondering why I wanted to talk to you," I said.

"Yes, we are. What is going on, (Y/n)," Zane questioned, but not before sharing a look with Garmadon.

"Okay, what I'm going to tell you is super secret. Can you promise me that you won't tell the others until I feel like I'm ready to tell them," I asked quietly.

"Of course," they both said in unison.

"Well, it turns out I have powers," I told them, doing jazz hands and smiling sheepishly.

"What kind of powers do you have," Garmadon asked me seriously.

"I have the power to control wind," I said.

"When did you find out about them," Zane questioned.

"I got them when you guys went to the Wind Farms Power Station. Mr. Borg was telling (Friend's Name) and I about how you guys were coming back in a few weeks, I got really excited. I must have triggered my powers somehow because the next thing we knew it was really windy in the building. All the doors and windows were closed, and the air conditioning was off. I noticed that my hands were moving in a circular motion, so when I stopped moving my hands the wind stopped. Heck, I sneezed once and flew up 10 feet into the air," I revealed.

"Interesting, during training, instead of you with the guys, it will be a private lesson with me and Zane. Don't worry, we won't tell the others about your powers just yet," Garmadon said. I nodded in relief.

"Since that is settled, we should get back to the others. They must be wondering where we are," Zane said.

The three of us started to walk upstairs, talking about random stuff that we could think of. When Zane and Garmadon were distracted, I ran to the music room (my secret room), went straight to the piano, and started singing/playing.

 _ **'Titanium' cover by Charice**_

 _Hmmmm, mmm_

 _You shout it out but I can't hear a word you say_

 _I'm talking loud not saying much_

 _I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

 _You shoot me down but I get up_

 _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _Ricochet you take your aim_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _Cut me down but it's you who'll have further to fall_

 _Ghost town and haunted love_

 _Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

 _I'm talking loud, not saying much yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _Ricochet, you take your aim_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium oh oh, oooh, uuh, uuh_

 _Stone-hard, machine gun_

 _Firing at the ones who run_

 _Stone-hard as bulletproof glass oooh_

 _You shot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _(You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium)_

 _No I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

Sighing, I stopped playing. This whole week has really taken a toll on me. I just hope all this chaos and madness ends soon. After singing, I put everything back where it was before, walked out of the music room, and locked the door with the key I have. Turns out, I was in the music room longer than I thought I was. It was already midnight, even though it felt like a few minutes. I went to my room and started to think. _'I wonder what's in store for tomorrow,'_ I thought.

* * *

 **Me: I'm sorry guys, I just had to leave you hanging like that. In the next chapter, training starts up again, and Zane (along with Garmadon) starts to teach (Y/n) how to control her powers better. (She kinda can control her powers, but she's not very good at it).**

 **Lloyd: It's just good to know my father is okay and safe with you guys. *Puts an arm around my shoulders* Nice singing by the way.**

 **Me: *Blushing* Thanks.**

 **Kai: Alright lovebirds, break it up.**

 **Cole: Yeah, I have a question.**

 **Me: What is it?**

 **Cole: Are we gonna get a lot of lines in the next chapter?**

 **Me: Yup, a lot of them.**

 **Jay: Sweet!**

 **Me: Kai, would you like to close us out?**

 **Kai: I'm all for it.**

 **Kai: See ya everyone! Remember, 'Ninja Never Quit'!**


	18. Chapter 12

**Me: Ohmigosh! I'm so sorry for the late update, I've just been busy with school since winter break ended. Please don't kill me!**

 **The Guys: ...**

 **Me: Anyway, this chapter is an another filler. In this chapter, we get to see (Y/n) train. Which means, I also have to go to practice, so I have to make this quick.**

 **Lloyd: Practice?**  
 **Me: Theatre practice, or rehearsals.**

 **Zane: Hopefully, (Y/n)'s training goes well.**

 **Me: Oh, before I forget. COLE!**

 **Cole: I'm right here, don't need to shout.**

 **Me: Ninja Pony made you... 1,000,000,000,000,000 cakes. And they're all chocolate.**

 **Cole: *Fanboy screams, grabs all the cake he can* THANK YOU NINJA PONY!**

 **Me: I'll start the new reader insert soon, don't worry. Also,** _ **Just Me,**_ **I totally forgot Morro was the master of wind. So, from now on the reader will be the master of air. Thank you** _ **Just Me**_ **for pointing that out. Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!  
**

* * *

 **Reader's POV**

I woke up to the sound of the guys yelling their heads off, they probably just woke up and by the sounds of it Garmadon woke them up. I got up and got dressed for today's training. _**(A/N: You're wearing this:**_ training_day/set?id=188733411 _ **)**_ I walked into the training room to see the guys sparring, next thing I knew, Jay flew past me... into the wall. _'Woah,'_ I thought.

"Whoops, sorry (Y/n). Are you okay," Cole asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Although, can you give me a little heads up next time," I asked grinning.

"Heh, sorry about that," Jay said sheepishly.

"It's fine. So, how's training," I questioned.

"It's going good. Are you ready for your private training lesson with Zane and Garmadon," Kai asked, walking up to me.

"I'm super excited. I'm just happy I took those martial arts lessons when I had the chance," I stated excitedly.

"Ah (Y/n), there you are. When the boys are done with training, Zane and I will give you your first lesson. For now, you can just stretch and warm-up for a while," Sensei Garmadon announced.

"Hai Sensei Garmadon," I said while bowing respectfully.

Once I said that, everyone started to spar again. I stretched; I stretched my shoulders, upper back, lower back, legs, and arms. To warm-up, I practiced on one of the random dummies they had lying around. I practiced different kicks, worked on my punches, and practiced hitting the dummy's pressure points. By the time I was done, everyone but Zane and Garmadon were gone.

"Geez, how long have I been warming up for," I asked.

"Around half an hour, but do not worry, everyone left five minutes ago," Zane declared. I sighed, at least I wasn't warming up for too long. I walked up to the two.

"Alright, what do I have to do," I asked once again.

"Right now, we are going to meditate. This will help you focus more on your powers, and will hopefully find new abilities," Garmadon said.

"Okay," I said.

"Good, you know what to do correct," Zane questioned getting into lotus form.

"Yes, I do," I started," I meditate once in a while to calm down and relax."

We all got into the lotus form, and started to focus on the power within us. _**(A/n: Just think of Aang from Avatar: The Last Airbender when he meditates)**_ After half an hour or so, I felt an odd, spherical like air current under my body. I opened my eyes, looked down, and saw that I was on a moving air sphere... _'Air scooter, nice,'_ I thought.

"Air scooter, nice," I said aloud.

"Air scooter," Zane questioned.

"Air scooter. It's from Avatar: The Last Airbender, one of my favorite shows. This sphere of air I'm riding on resembles one," I stated matter-of-factly.

"Can you try expanding it to a disk," Garmadon asked.

" I can try," I said. After a few tries, I was able to expand it and throw it like a frisbee.

"Let us go onto the next practice," Zane said.

"We will now start combat training without your powers. Zane, you and (Y/n) will spar," Sensei Garmadon declared.

"Hai Sensei Garmadon," the two of us said in unison. We both got into position to spar.

"Hajime," Garmadon commanded.

I first looked to see if there were any openings on his form... what? He's a nindroid, I kinda can't pressure point him. My eyes scanned _**(A/n: Hehe, scanned. Get it because Zane is a nindroid and (Y/n) is fighting him. Get it? No... *sigh* Whatever, let's just get back to the story.)**_ his body until I noticed an opening near his left leg and his neck. I drop swept his leg to catch him off guard and swiftly punched his torso. He jumped back up and tried to pressure point me, by the angle of his hand, I can tell he is trying to temporarily paralyze my body. I counter by quickly grabbing his wrist, twisting his arm, and flipping him over. Just to make sure he didn't get up again and so we can hurry this up (what, it's almost time for lunch), I pinned him down. We looked right at each other and nodded. Together, we got up, stood parallel to each other, and bowed in respect; signaling the end of the fight. I looked over to Sensei Garmadon and noticed his cup was almost empty. Zane and I exchanged looks, then ran. When Sensei Garmadon looked up, we were not in front of him any more.

"Would you like some more tea, Sensei Garmadon? Zane and I finished sparring," I asked/said to him on his right. Garmadon just nodded and I poured him some tea.

"One lump or two," Zane said on his left holding up the sugar cube holder thing. _**(A/n: I have no freaking clue what that thing is called. XD)**_ Garmadon told him two. After all that, the three of us sat together in silence until it was time for lunch.

"LUNCH TIME!"

"Coming!"

* * *

 **Me: Wow, pretty exciting. Okay, now the next chapter will not be a filler chapter. In the next chapter, the ninja will enter the Digiverse and fight the Overlord... but will that be the end of the Overlord. Also, I might hate writing these next few chapters because of what happens to Zane. The feels in that chapter...**

 **Lloyd: Hey beautiful, what's up?**

 **Me: Nothing much... wait, did you just call me beautiful?**

 **Lloyd: Y-yeah *Blushes* Anyway, can I do the outro?**

 **Me: *Trying to process what he said* Yeah sure.**

 **Lloyd: Awesome! *Faces the readers (you guys)* Hey guys, please follow, favorite, and review this story and Cutiepie. See ya in the next chapter!**


	19. Plz don't kill me

Hey everyone, so you're probably wondering why I haven't updated in a while. It's mainly because I'm super busy with school, and I'm working on another fanfic on Wattpad. Don't worry, the next chapter will be up in the next week or so... it might be kinda short though. Baii!


	20. Author's note

**_Hey everyone, I'm so sorry for not updating this story! Tbh, I've been helping my friend with her story, school, and I've been working on a story I have on Wattpad. The next chapter will be up next Friday! BAIIII!_**


	21. Chapter 13

**Me: Hey everyone! I'm not dead! Anyways, here is one of the chapters I do not look forward to writing. Mainly because it gets closer to Zane's death... also, I would like to add that the story will have mild-kinda swearing.**

 **Zane: Do not worry. I am right here, Kaila.**

 **Me: Zane! You weren't supposed to tell anyone yet!**

 **Zane: My apologies.**

 **Kai: Wait, so your real name is Kaila?!**

 **Jay: How do you even pronounce that?**

 **Me: It's pronounced Kay-luh.**

 **Jay: Oh.**

 **Lloyd: *hugs me from behind* Well, now we know your real name.**

 **Me: Yup! Oh, and Cole?**

 **Cole: Yeah?**

 **Me:** _ **Calico Heart**_ **gave you this cake machine that can generate 10 cakes a minute when active. It never stops until you switch it off! You're gonna have so much cake in your room...*anime sweat drops***

 **Cole: Awesome! Thanks Calico Heart!**

 **Nya: *enters* Oh, hey Kaila. Can I do the disclaimer?**

 **Me: *still in Lloyd's arms* Sure! And also, new part of the key. (N/n) is your nickname.**

 **Nya: Cutiepie205 does not own 'Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjistu', she only owns the plot and this story.**

 **Me: Now...ON WITH THE STORY!  
**

* * *

 **Lloyd's POV**

"Now Golden Ninja, it is time to start draining your golden powers. Don't worry, this is only going to hurt a lot," the Overlord said, cackling evilly.

"NO," I exclaimed.

Once the Overlord turned on the machine, I started to feel weak. I felt like I couldn't move. In my peripheral vision, I can see a golden essence flowing into the Overlord. My Golden Powers. The more I watched my powers flow out, the weaker I became. Next thing I knew, my vision went dark.

 _~Time skip brought to you by Mori-Senpai from Ouran High School Host Club~_

After what seemed like hours of being drained, I woke up. My body felt weak, and I could barely move. _**(A/n: He's McFallen...for reader-chan!)**_ Although I felt weak, the one thing going through my mind was _'I hope the others are okay, especially (Y/n).'_

 _ **Meanwhile at Borg Industries...**_

 **Reader-Chan's POV**

After lunch _**(A/n: Yes, I'm continuing from the last chapter. Why? Because I can!)**_ , Mr. Borg and PIXAL are creating a way for the ninja to use the Techno Blades and reboot the system remotely, and Garmadon left somewhere. The others and I were just resting until I heard... an angry mob? Nya and I run to open the door and look to see the savage citizens and their leader, the postman.

"I knew it! You all have been keeping that droids power all to yourselves! What about us?! We need the power to ya know," the postman _**(A/n: I'm just gonna start calling him Jeff.)**_ angrily yelled.

"Whoa, look, there is a good explanation for this-," Nya got cut off.

"If we can't have the power, then nobody can. Attack the computer," Jeff exclaimed.

The angry mob started attacking the computer. PIXAL informed me that they found a way to get the ninja into the Digiverse...and that nindroids have also come into the building. That's when a stupid, yet perfect idea hit me.

"PIXAL, get the guys into the Digiverse! Nya, (Friend's name), and I will hold off the mob and the Nindroids," I said.

"Yeah, (Y/n), (Friend's name), and I got this. We'll be fine, just go," Nya said, backing me up.

The guys looked at each other skeptically, then ran off with PIXAL and Mr. Borg. The three of us looked at each other and started fighting our hearts out. I hope the guys get back soon in one piece...

 _ **~Le Time Skip brought to you by Levi Ackerman~**_

Oh my God, we have been fighting for an hour now. I was covering Nya, and vice versa. Then, I noticed a glowing light emit from the machine that the Ninja were strapped to. Wait a minute, golden light...Lloyd! The golden light spread throughout the room, blinding Nya, (Friend's name), and I. Once, the light died out, I noticed that the Nindroids were back to normal and the citizens were nowhere to be found. _'They probably escaped when the light blinded us,'_ I thought.

"Where's Pythor and Wu," Nya asked.

I thought for a minute and looked around,"The Ninja! We have to help PIXAL!"

We ran to the main control room where we saw PIXAL, the Ninja, Garmadon, and Sensei Wu! Turns out, (Friend's name), Nya, and I missed _a lot._ That golden light was the guys in the Digiverse, Sensei Wu is back to normal, and the guys are back from the Digiverse; PIXAL is currently trying to communicate with Lloyd. We were all gathered around the computer, and PIXAL started to talk.

"Lloyd? Are you there? Do you read me," PIXAL asked into the computer's mic. It was silent for a moment for a few minutes, so I started to walk out, silent tears streaming down my face. (Friend's name) started to chase after me. I was almost at the door until I heard...

"I-I'm here! I'm alright," Lloyd said in a strained voice. I froze, turned around, and listened while still silently crying.

"Son! Where are you," Garmadon questioned happily.

"Dad?! You're alive! I-I'm not alone, I'm at a remote village," Lloyd said.

"Stay where you are. We're picking you up," Garmadon said.

"Good cuz ah... my golden power's ah, a little spent," Lloyd said. We all chuckled.

"Yo! Wassup Lloyd," (Friend's name) yelled out while I tried to stop her.

"(Friend's name)?! You guys are okay...is (Y/n) with you," he questioned.

"Yeah, but she's a little choked up right now...," she trailed off, knowing that he'll question it.

"Choked up? Why is she choked up," he asked.

"Cuz she's cry-mphh," I cut her off.

"Baka! To kare ni oshiete imasen," I exclaimed my hand over her mouth. _**(A/n: Yes, you can speak Japanese and a few other languages as well.)**_ She looked at me smugly, and I realized that she was just trying to make me talk... that clever bastard. Then, she licked my hand.

"Ew! Did you just lick my hand," I yelled.

"Yup," she stated, nodding her head.

"(Y/n)," Lloyd started,"Um, guys? Can (Y/n) and I talk in private, please?"

"Sure," everyone said in total unison...well, that was creepy. They all walked out, either smirking or grinning.

"(Y/n)? Are you okay? Why are you crying," he asked me. He must've clued in on what (Friend's name) said.

"Of course! I mean, it's not every day you talk to the person who has been missing for weeks. I'm completely...fine," I told him, hesitating at the end.

"(N/n), why were you crying," Lloyd asked me again.

"Well...I was worried about you. You weren't with your dad when he came back. I got scared that I lose another person I cared about. And when I heard your voice again, I lost it," I said...

 **Lloyd's POV**

"Well...I was worried about you. You weren't with your dad when he came back. I got scared that I lose another person I cared about. And when I heard your voice again, I lost it," she said.

"You didn't have to worry, I was fine...You're not gonna lose me, (Y/n). I'm pretty hard to get rid of," I said. She giggled, I love that giggle.

"Hey (Y/n)," I questioned.

"Yeah," she said curiously.

"When I get back, I have something to tell you," I told her.

"Um, alright. I'll be waiting," she said with a confused chuckle.

"Look, I gotta go. I'll see you soon. Bye (Y/n)," I said.

"Bye Lloyd, see ya soon," she yelled happily.

I hung up, and sighed. I have to tell her when I get back, I will tell her. I started walking away to the small hut I'm staying at for the time being.

 _'I can't wait to see everyone again...especially (Y/n),' I thought.  
_

* * *

 **Me: And there ya go everybody! Sorry for the late update, I've been super busy with the Zane x Reader story. I hope you guys can forgive me. *I look down***

 **Lloyd: *gives me a hug* Don't worry, it's fine. You were busy.**

 **Me: *hugs back* Thanks Lloyd.**

 **Kai: Well...who's gonna do the outro this time?**

 **Me: I don't know. Let me check. *walks to laptop and checks* Oh, it's Zane's turn.**

 **Zane: Alright then.**

 **Jay: No fair, how come he gets to do it?!**

 **Me: Because you did it a few chapters ago, duh. And for those of you that don't understand Japanese, (Y/n) said," Idiot! Don't tell him that!"**

 **Jay: ... fine...**

 **Me: Alright! Take it away, Zane!**

 **Zane: Please follow, favorite, and review the story. Also, if you can, please follow and favorite, Kaila, for the author category. *faces me* How was that?**

 **Me: That was perfect, Zane. Anyways, BAI EVERYONE!**


	22. Chapter 14

**Me: Hallo everyone. Prepare you hearts for a fluff overload in this chapter!**

 **Lloyd: Fluff?**

 **Kai: Overload?**

 **Me: Fluff is pretty much cute, humorous, and romantic moments in a fanfiction or a story.**

 **All the guys: Ohhhh...**

 **Me: Yup! Although, I'm surprised, no one has figured out that I'm a tsundere.**

 **Jay: A what?**

 **Zane: A tsundere. A person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing a warmer side over time.**

 **All the guys: Ohhhhh...**

 **Me: Yeah, I'm actually labeled as a tsundere.**

 **Lloyd: *hugs me from behind and pulls me close* Well, that's some new info. At least we know now.**

 **Cole: So, did any of our fans send in goodies again?**

 **Me: Yup. Leeyah Flo made you 3.141529 cupcakes, be careful, that .141529 is raw. The Pinkninja of life made you 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 chocolate cakes and Lloyd 705 homemade candies. Hailey Pinkninja made you infinite cakes. *anime sweatdrops* so many cakes and candies...**

 **Cole and Lloyd: Thank you Leeyah Flo, Pinkninja of life, and Hailey Pinkninja.**

 **Lloyd: *hugs me a bit tighter* How come you don't get anything?**

 **Me: I don't know. I don't really ask.**

 **Lloyd: *still holding me* Well, now we have snacks and now we know you're a tsundere.**

 **Me: *blushes as red as Rin's hair*Y-yeah... Okay, so L-lloyd, do you want to do the disclaimer?**

 **Lloyd: Sure.**

 **Lloyd: Cutiepie205 doesn't own Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitsu, she only owns the plot and the story.**

 **Me: Now, ON WITH THE STORY!  
**

* * *

 **Reader's POV**

Today's the day. Today, we're gonna meet up with Lloyd at the Temple of Light. I'm so nervous, what did Lloyd want to tell me? Does he still want to be friends? Was he faking our friendship this whole time? No, stop thinking like that (Y/n)! Lloyd is practically your best friend. He wouldn't pretend to be friends with me...right? I got up and started pacing, (Friend's name) literally had to hold me back.

"I think I'm going to my secret room for a little bit," I whispered to her.

"Okay, just hurry back. If you're not there, I'm just gonna drag Lloyd to your room. Hai," she asked. I just nodded.

I ran to my secret room (music room), and sat on my piano bench. Sighing, I started playing...and singing.

 _I could tell you that you're all that matters_

 _But I'm sure you get that a lot_

 _We've met before, it's okay if you don't remember_

 _I'll still wait in line, though there's not a prayer that I won't get lost_

 _I could fill another seat in your stadium_

 _Lose my voice singing your greatest hits_

 _I look up on the stage, there's my everything standing before me_

 _But you see a crowd, and I'm just a face that you don't know exists_

 _I'm just one more album sold_

 _One more autograph to sign_

 _Yet another "hi, how are you" soon forgotten with goodbye_

 _You'll always have my heart, though all you are is a poster in my room_

 _You're my one & only, but I'm one of many to you_

 _Just wanna make you smile for more than a picture_

 _& not blow my savings to see you again_

 _If they're famous or not, anyone would be lucky to have you_

 _And it won't be me, but if you're happy I wish you the best_

I thought of how Lloyd could literally have any girl he wants. Knowing the girl won't be me though, made a tear fall down my face.

 _I'm just one more album sold_

 _One more autograph to sign_

 _Yet another "hi, how are you" soon forgotten with goodbye_

 _You'll always have my heart, though all you are is a poster in my room_

 _You're my one & only, but I'm one of many to you_

 _& don't get me wrong, I know you're grateful_

 _I just wish I was different from the rest_

 _But you won't think of me when you win the award_

 _I stayed up all night voting for_

 _'Cause I know you couldn't care less_

I sang this next line softly, playing my piano as soft as my voice.

 _I'm just one more album sold_

 _One more autograph to sign_

 _Yet another "hi, how are you" soon forgotten with goodbye_

 _You'll always have my heart, though all you are is a poster in my room_

 _You're my one and only, but I'm one of many._

My voice got stronger as I sang the last part of the song.

 _I'm just one more album sold_

 _One more autograph to sign_

 _Yet another "hi, how are you" soon forgotten with goodbye_

 _You'll always have my heart, though all you are is a poster in my room_

 _You're my one & only, but I'm one of many to you._

As I played the last note, I started to hear...clapping? Oh no, I forgot about (Friend's name), she probably brought everyone here again. Taking a deep breath, I slowly turned around to face...

Lloyd?!

I stood there in shock and awe at the fact Lloyd was right in front of me smiling and clapping. After a whole minute, I felt my legs move at their own accord. Next thing I knew, I was in Lloyd's arms, crying both tears of joy and tears of sadness. I heard him chuckle and pull me close. He held me tight, almost afriad that I would leave.

As I pulled away, I asked,"What are you doing here? How did you even find this room?"

"(Friend's name) told me you'd be here," he said happily. I smiled, and pulled him in for another hug. We stayed there in that position for a few minutes.

When we both pulled away, we both said in unison,"I have something to tell you." We both laughed.

"You go first," Lloyd said chucking quietly.

"Okay...I have powers," I said quickly, but not quick enough because he understood what I said.

"You have powers?! That's- that's amazing! What element," he asked excitedly.

"Air," I said nervously.

"That's great! Now we can train together," he exclaimed.

I smiled,"Yeah, we can train together. What did youwant to tell me?"

"Oh, well, I just wanted to tell you that _Ireallylikeyou! Willyougooutwithme_ ," he said quickly. What did he say?

"What," I said confused.

He sighed,"I really like you. W-will you be my girlfriend?"

I stood there (once again) in shock, and then said (after a whole minute),"Yes."

"Wait, really," he questioned.

"Yes, really. I would love to be your girlfriend," I said smiling. He picked me up and spun me around while I giggled at his silliness.

He put me down and did something neither of us expected to happen...

 _He. Kissed. Me._

I stood there shocked for a moment, then melted into the kiss. The kiss lasted about 2 minutes until Lloyd pulled away. He put his forehead against mine and smiled. I smiled and bit my lip.

"Hey, how do you think we should tell the others," I asked and pulled away from his hug.

"I'm not sure, but we'll figure out a way," he said.

"Let's get back to the others, yeah," I asked.

"Yeah," he nodded and grabbed my hand. We started walking back to the others. _'(Friend's name) is gonna flip when she hears about this,'_ I thought.

 **~Time skip brought to you by the Ouran High School Host Club~**

Once we got back to the others, I grabbed (Friend's name) and Nya, and went somewhere private. I don't want the guys to hear about this. They both asked what was going on, but all I did was give them a smile. I started to tell them about what happened between Lloyd and I. By the end of it, they were both fangirling...hard. They congratulated me and hugged the absolute crap outta me. Nya suggested we have a sleepover to catch up and talk about stuff that isn't related to training. (Friend's name) and I agreed. That's when I got a text from Lloyd.

 _Lloyd: Hey, wanna go on a date tomorrow night?_

 _Me: Of course, what time will you pick me up?_

 _Lloyd: How does 7 sound?_

 _Me: Perfect! See you then!_

I put my phone down, and told Nya and (Friend's name) that I have a date with Lloyd. They started fangirling once again, and I had to calm them down. Once they were calm, the three of us agreed to have the sleepover in my room. We all left to get our stuff ready.

 _'I can't wait for the sleepover! It'll be nice to relax after all this chaos,'_ I thought. Plus, a little R&R never hurt anyone...right?

* * *

 **Me: Alright, so that was the 14th chapter. I hope you guys liked this one. Lloyd finally kissed (Y/n), they both confessed, (Y/n) told Lloyd about her powers, they're going on a date, and the girls will have a sleepover while the guys will have a guy's night. So, the next few chapters will be fillers. After the date, I'll get the ball rollin and the story will follow the show's plot once again. What did you think of the chapter guys?**

 **Jay: It was pretty good. You were right, there was a fluff overload in this chapter.**

 **Cole: I agree with Jay. It was a little awkward during the confession part though. Was that intentional?**

 **Me: Yeah, it was. Both (Y/n) and Lloyd are pretty awkward, but then again, Lloyd is a little kid in a grown body...**

 **Cole: Yeah, true.**

 **Me: Kai, Zane, Lloyd, Nya, what did you guys think?**

 **Nya: I thought it was really adorable. I'm so happy Lloyd and (Y/n) kissed.**

 **Zane: It was very cute and very awkward at the same time. I enjoy how you incorporated another song into the chapter.**

 **Kai: I agree with Zane. What song was that anyway?**

 **Me: The song was called 'One of Many' by Will Jay. Also, I don't own that song whatsoever. Lloyd, what did you think?**

 **Lloyd: It gave me courage.**

 **Me: Gave you courage to do what?**

 **Lloyd: This *kisses me quickly and pulls away***

 **Me: *is as red as Grell* O-oh, okay. *turns to Nya and the guys* What just happened?**

 **Nya: Lloyd just kissed you!**

 **Me: Oh...*turns back to Lloyd***

 **Lloyd: Will you be my girlfriend?**

 **Me: Yes! (** _ **A/n: Hey, let me have a little fun with this. Sorry).**_

 **Lloyd: *fist pumps the air* YES!**

 **Me: *laughs* Okay then... Kai, will you do the outro?**

 **Kai: Sure. *Turns to the audience a.k.a you readers at home* Favorite, Follow, and Review this story. And remember, "A ninja never quits."**


	23. Chapter 15

**Me: Omg everyone, I'm so sorry for the super long wait. I started school two weeks ago and haven't had any time to write!**

 **Zane: It is alright, Kaila. No one's mad.**

 **Me: But it's not alright! *starts crying***

 **Lloyd: *hugs me* Can you guys take over for a while? I'm gonna calm her down. *starts to calm me down***

 **Nya: *nods* Okay, so... Ninja Pony gave Lloyd two bags of Hershey kisses, Zane a gallon of mint chocolate chip ice cream, Jay 6 bags of cotton candy, and Cole a baker's dozen of red velvet cupcakes.**

 **The guys (except Kai): Thank you, Ninja Pony!**

 **Kai: Why don't I ever get anything?**

 **Jay: Maybe cuz you're too hotheaded.**

 **Kai: JAY! *starts to chase Jay around***

 **Jay: AHHH! *runs***

 **Me: *calm* Thanks Nya.**

 **Nya: You're welcome.**

 **Me: Okay, so these next few chapters will be fillers...so, they might be a little short. But, the first date chapter will be pretty long. So, here's the sleepover, and any of the songs you see in this fanfic, _I DO NOT OWN THEM_. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

 **Reader's POV**

Nya, (Friend's name), and I met up in my room for the sleepover. We decided it wouldn't be as fun if we planned what to do so, we're just gonna wing it and see how the night turns out. Right now, we're just catching up and talking about...well, everything. It was really nice to have some quality girl time without the guys.

"So, (Y/n), do you know what you and Lloyd are gonna do on your date," Nya asked me.

I shook my head and said," No, he told me it's a surprise and said to dress casually."

"I'm so happy for you. You finally got the guy you like," (Friend's name) said.

"What about you, (Friend's name)? Have you made a move on Kai yet," I teased.

"Wait, Kai?! You have a crush on my brother," Nya asked (Friend's name) shocked.

(Friend's name) glared at me and blushed while I giggled.

"Yeah, I have a huge crush on Kai, but I don't know how to tell him. I mean, what if he rejects me," she asked us.

"He won't reject you, you're a sweet girl. Trust me," Nya said.

(Friend's name) nodded. After our little "boy talk", we decided to paint each others nails. (Friend's name) painted mine black, I painted Nya's red, and Nya painted (Friend's name)'s white. Once our nails dried, we started to play truth or dare.

"(Friend's name), truth or dare," I asked.

"Truth," she says and shrugs.

"If you were a guy, who would you rather date? Me or Nya," I questioned.

"Hmmmm...probably you because we're very alike," she said and I nodded.

"Nya, truth or dare," (Friend's name) asked Nya.

"Dare," Nya said confindently.

(Friend's name) smirks and says," I dare you to steal one of the guy's hoodies when they're not looking."

"We'll keep watch," I said.

"Okay," Nya sighs.

We all get up and watch her do the dare. Turns out, she stole Lloyd's hoodie (which I'm happily wearing right now). After a few more dares and truths, we agreed on karaoke then going to bed. (We've been up since 9, it's now 3 am). (Friend's name) went first and started to sing.

 _I'm looking for the reason baby_

 _Why you might second guess me_

 _We seem so perfectly aligned and ready_

 _Forever meant together with you_

 _I never pictured myself with nobody else_

 _with nobody else_

 _Never thought that you'd change_

 _Cause I'm here, still the same_

 _Don't know what to do baby_

 _Cause I'm not over you_

 _What do I do baby_

 _You're still the one_

 _And I can't seem to move on_

 _From the thought of being apart_

 _I'm sitting here_

 _Alone and lost and confused_

 _So what do I do_

 _Now this could be the end_

 _no I know you can't be serious_

 _I'll ask you once more for the sake of you and me_

 _So search a little deeper baby_

 _And then I remember all of the things we shared_

 _all the things we felt_

 _I need you to explain_

 _Why your heart had to change_

 _Don't know what to do baby_

 _Cause I'm not over you_

 _What do I do baby_

 _You're still the one_

 _And I can't seem to move on_

 _From the thought of being apart_

 _I'm sitting here_

 _Alone and lost and confused_

 _What do I do_

 _No can't be without you_

 _Don't know what to do baby_

 _I'm so lost in you baby_

 _I need you right next to me yeah_

 _Don't know what to do baby_

 _Cause I'm not over you_

 _What do I do baby_

 _You're still the one_

 _And I can't seem to move on_

 _From the thought of being apart_

 _I'm sitting here_

 _Alone and lost and confused_

 _Don't know what to do baby_

 _I'm so lost in you baby_

 _I need you right next to me_

 _Don't know what to do baby_

 _I'm so lost in you baby_

 _I need you right next to me_

 _So what do I do_

 _Tell me what do I do_

Nya and I clapped while (Friend's name) bowed. We convinced Nya to sing next, (Friend's name) and I wondered what she would sing. Once she picked a song, Nya started singing.

 _I should talk this way_

 _I should walk that way_

 _But was trying, nothing felt like mine_

 _Guess I can't stay small_

 _When Inside four walls_

 _Be a pretty thing for you to pass the time_

 _Coz I'm gonna feel alive_

 _I don't wanna run and hide_

 _And stay stuck, stay stuck in what I've always known_

 _Coz I know the time is right_

 _It's now me who can decide_

 _If enough is enough_

 _I can't live my life just only for you_

 _I don't wanna live in a mini mini world_

 _I don't wanna be a doll that you play with_

 _I can't pretend that there's no big big world there_

 _I don't wanna live in a mini mini world_

 _I don't wanna stay inside your illusion_

 _I can't pretend that there's no big big world there_

 _Here I break away, Start a brand new day_

 _Write a story that no one but me can write_

 _Feel and try it all, make mistakes and fall_

 _Be on my own, Gotta do my best and take this chance_

 _I don't wanna live in a mini mini world_

 _I don't wanna be a doll that you play with_

 _I can't pretend that there's no big big world there_

 _I don't wanna live in a mini mini world_

 _I don't wanna stay inside your illusion_

 _I can't pretend coz there's a big big world there_

 _I'm putting down my guard now, baby_

 _Cause I wanna show the world I'm here_

 _And if you wanna come with me_

 _If you wanna come, I'll be waiting_

 _Oh~ Whoah~_

 _I don't wanna live in a mini mini world_

 _I don't wanna be a doll that you play with_

 _I can't pretend that there's no big big world there_

 _I don't wanna live in a mini mini world_

 _I don't wanna stay inside your illusion_

 _I can't pretend coz there's a big big world out there_

 _There there eh... Yeah yeah_

 _There's a big big world out there there there_

 _What a big world_

 _There's a big world_

 _There's a big big world out there_

(Friend's name) and I applauded for her while she laughed and bowed. Then, the two of them practically dragged me to the make shift stage. I laughed and picked one of my favorite vocaloid songs...and started to sing.

 _Kagami yo kagami yo kagami-san_

 _Sekai de ichiban kawaigaru no wa yamete yo_

 _Toge no you na shisen semaru_

 _Yasashii furi shita kanojo ga_

 _Suteki na bansan motenasatta_

 _Sotto kuchi ni fukumu to "emi"_

 _Usureyuku ishi no naka de yume o mite'ru_

 _Itsuka no otogibanashi toki ga tomaru_

 _Onegai kisu de me o samashite hoshii no_

 _Shiroi hitsugi kara tsuredasu you ni_

 _Tsukisasaru nikushimi wa doramateki na jijou_

 _Inotte mo kimi wa mada konai_

 _Kagami yo kagami yo kagami-san_

 _Nekutai makase ya hoho ni aisatsu suru kara_

 _Netami o kawarete shimatta_

 _Nanatsu no kobito wa iru kedo_

 _Tasukeru soburi shiranpuri ne_

 _Sotto kubi o tsukamare "emi"_

 _Hitotsubu no namida sae mo nuguenakute_

 _Kokyuu mo mamanaranai shikai useta_

 _Kiesou da kara hayaku kakete hoshii no_

 _Wake wa kikanaide kotaerarenai_

 _Nozomanai nikumare wa fukai ai no jijou_

 _Mou sugu de inaku naru no ka na_

 _Togirete'ku inochi no oto_

 _Doku-ringo o shokushita shoujo no you ni_

 _Nemuri ni tsuku_

 _Onegai kisu de me o samashite hoshii no_

 _Mune no naka no koe todokimasu ka_

 _Kaidan o nobottara doa o akeru dake de_

 _Mitsukaru yo aa_

 _Onegai kisu de me o samashite hoshii no_

 _Shiroi hitsugi kara tsuredasu you ni_

 _Tsukisasaru nikushimi wa doramateki na jijou_

 _Inotte mo kimi wa mada konai_

 _Kiete shimau sono mae ni_

I, for some odd reason, got a standing ovation from the girls. After thanking them, cleaning up, and getting ready for bed, we talked until we all fell asleep. 

* * *

**Me: Wow, I actually was able to write a full chapter in a hour...**

 **Cole: Nice job.**

 **Me: *shrugs* Thanks.**

 **Lloyd: *hugs me from behind and pecks my cheek* What'll the next chapter be?**

 **Me: The next chapter will be the guy's night chapter. For all you readers out there, do you have any suggestions on what the guys should do?**

 **Jay: Write it in the reviews section!**

 **Me: *laughs* Take it away, Cole.**

 **Cole: Hey everybody! Please favorite, follow, and write a review on this story. And if you can, make more cake. *whispers to you guys* Also, can you guys make something for Kaila? *normal voice* See ya!**


	24. Chapter 16

**Me: Hey everyone! So, this chapter will be the guy's night, and I literally did research on this so I could write the chapter. So...hopefully this turns out good...**

 **Zane: I'm sure it will turn out great, Kaila.**

 **Me: *sighs* I hope so...**

 **Lloyd: * walks in and hugs me* Okay, why's Kaila sad and what did I miss?**

 **Cole: Nothing much, and your girlfriend is sad because she's not confident about this chapter.**

 **Lloyd: It'll be fine sweetie. Just keep writing.**

 **Me: *nods and sighs* Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!  
**

* * *

 **Lloyd's POV**

The minute I told the guys about (Y/n) and I, they congratulated me and told me not to hurt her. Kai got into 'protective brother' mode and made sure to let me know that if I hurt her, I'm gonna wish I was never born. Well... that was comforting.

"Yo Lloyd! C'mon, we're going to the arcade," Kai yelled from the living room.

"Why? What for," I asked.

"To celebrate the fact that you finally got a girlfriend. Now, let's go," Jay yelled, pulling me along.

"W-woah," I exclaimed.

The guys actually took me to the largest arcade in New Ninjago City. We were there for about 12 hours just playing and eating. After they took me to this insane skate park, where I tried (keyword: tried) to teach them how to skate. Then, we all went to Buffalo Wild Wings. And I'm pretty sure we spent over $200 on just chicken wings, _$200 worth of chicken wings._ Anyways, after all that we went back to the temple. We ran in laughing... I shut up the minute I saw my father and uncle.

"Well, you seem happy, Lloyd. Did something special happen," my uncle asked. I blushed and the guys started laughing.

"Lloyd finally got a girlfriend," Jay said teasingly.

"You finally asked out (Y/n), son," my father asked. I nodded and blushed harder. They both congratulated me and then let us continue with the night.

 _ **~Time skip~**_

Most of us were in bed already. We spent the rest of the night just talking and joking around. I couldn't get my mind off the fact that (Y/n) said that she would be my girlfriend. I'm so freaking happy.

 _'I can't wait for our date tomorrow'  
_

* * *

 **Me: Ah, that was insanely short! Oh well, most of these chapters are short anyways. And also, sorry for not updating as much, school is making me insanely busy.** _  
_

 **Lloyd: Yeah, it was still pretty good though. *kisses my cheek***

 **Me: Thanks Lloyd.**

 **Lloyd: No problem sweetie! *winks***

 **Me: *blushes and turns to you readers* Okay, so the next chapter will follow along the story, yay! Alright, Lloyd, go ahead.**

 **Lloyd: As always everyone, review, favorite, and follow. And we'll...**

 **Everyone: See you in the next chapter!**


	25. Chapter 17

**Me: Hey hey hey! Alright! We are back on track of the show's plot. And let me tell you guys, it's good to be back. Alright, so the episode we're going by today is 'Codename: Arcturus' just in case yall forgot. And, I actually changed the rating of the story because I may add some very mild cuss words like crap or damn.**

 **Kai: Well, you seem energetic today, Kay.**

 **Zane: Yes, are you in high spirits?**

 **Me: *nods* I finished my English presentation, I'm able to write again. And my writer's block is starting to clear up. Everything is slowly getting better.**

 **Lloyd: *picks me up from behind and spins me around* That's great!**

 **Me: *squeals and hugs Lloyd* You're back! *looks at you beautiful readers* Lloyd here was gone for quite some time because he was training. And, sadly, the date chapter will have to be in another chapter...or, shall I turn it into its own oneshot?**

 **Lloyd: *nods* Yup, but now I'm back and better than ever. And just a reminder Cutiepie205 does not own 'Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjtsu'**

 **Me: Yeah! Alright people, ON WITH THE STORY!  
**

* * *

 **(Reader's POV)**

It's been a few days since the guy's and girl's night. Lloyd and I have agreed to postpone our date until we catch Pythor. Right now, the ninja were searching for Pythor and his nindroids. And Lloyd's searching the Toxic Bogs and Glacier Barrens on his bike. As for Nya, Garmadon, Wu, and I, we're all watching over the boys on our comms. I walked over to the kitchen and grab a water bottle, then head to my room.

 _'It wouldn't hurt to take a nap while waiting... Lloyd, please come back home soon. I miss you already,'_ I thought to myself and fell asleep.

 _ **~Time Skip~**_

 **(Lloyd's POV)**

After a few hours of searching, I couldn't find anything about Pythor or his nindroids. I then got a call from Cole saying that we should head back. I messaged him back and got back on my bike, heading back to Borg Tower. I hope (Y/n) is okay... I miss her a lot already. I chuckled and sped up my bike.

 _ **~Back at Borg Tower and mini time skip~**_

 **(Reader's POV)**

I was just sleeping peacefully until I felt a pair of warm lips on mine. It took me a while to process what was happening.

 _'...LLOYD,'_ I thought to myself and of course, kissed him back. He chuckled and pulled away.

"Well, hello beautiful," he said smiling.

"Well, hello handsome," I replied back while getting up.

"Did you miss me," he asked and hugged me. I nodded.

"How bout we get some dinner. Sound good," he asked.

"Yeah, let's go," I said grinning and get up.

We both head down stairs to see that Zane had cooked quite a lot of food. We both sat down and ate. I didn't really eat a lot. Which kinda worried everyone. After a small moment of feeling everyone's stares on me, I excused myself from the table and headed up to the roof to think. I sat on the roof's edge and fell back. I looked up at the slightly cloudy sky and sighed. Using my powers, I created a small breeze, cooling myself down.

"I knew I'd find you up here," a voice said from behind. I stood up, turned around and saw Lloyd.

"Hey," I said quietly.

"You okay," he asked. I nod.

"Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind," I replied while sitting down.

"Yeah, same here," he said and sat next to me. We sat together in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's presence.

"I guess I just needed some fresh air," I said, creating a small breeze of wind. He nodded. After a while, we decided to go back.

Everyone looked at us when we walked back in. I guess we were both gone for a long time because the whole kitchen and table was cleaned up.

 **~Time Skip~**

Nya and (Friend's Name) were full-on panicking. Kai got kidnapped by Pythor and Lloyd isn't back. I slowly started panicking. Then, I heard the engine of a motorcycle and immediately knew it was Lloyd. Lloyd ran in and Nya filled him in on what had happened.

Meanwhile, the other ninja, Garmadon, Wu, and I were trying to figure out a codename that we got from our research. Turns out the Anacondrai intended to launch something tonight, and we need to figure out what to do.

"I got it," I yelled.

"What" Jay asked me.

"It's a rocket. They're gonna use a rocket to get the Golden Weapons, so the Overlord can become the Golden Master," I said while turning to Lloyd.

"Where is their hideout," Cole asked. I typed on the computer.

"It's in Ouroborus," I said quickly. We all headed there fast and we snuck into the HQ.

 **~Time Skip~**

"We got Kai out," Lloyd said through his communicator.

"Awesome! Alright...wait, crap...guys the rocket's gonna launch! The countdown started," I yelled. I then heard Lloyd talking to the guys about stowing away on the rocket, they all agreed.

"Hey (Y/n)," Lloyd talked to me through our comm.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Wait for me, okay? I'll be back soon," he said cheekily. The rocket launched. All I could do was watch in shock.

I turned to everyone and got dizzy... _**I fainted.  
**_

* * *

 **Me: Wow, that took forever to write! Welp, there you have it. Anyways, the date chapter will be the next chapter. Once again, I'm so sorry for not updating in a while.**

 **Lloyd: *holds me close* It's fine, you were busy. But, at least you finally updated.**

 **Kai: It's good to be back!**

 **Cole: Yup!**

 **Me: Anyways, for my readers, you guys can start sending the guys stuff again. If you send them stuff, I'll give you a shoutout in the intro or outro.**

 **Jay: *nods* Can I do it this time?**

 **Me: *laughs* Go ahead.**

 **Jay: Hiya everyone; please follow, favorite, and review. SEND US STUFF PLEASE! And we'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Everyone: See ya!**


	26. Chapter 18

**Me: Heyo, and welcome to the date chapter... with a small little twist. *winks***

 **Lloyd: *walks up behind me, dressed up a little nicer than usual* Ironically enough, Kaila and I have a date later today as well. *hugs me from behind***

 **Cole: *raises an eyebrow* A twist?**

 **Me: *smiles deviously* A twist. You're just gonna have to read and find out. *looks at Jay* So, I hear a reader sent a question for someone.**

 **Jay: Yeah, Lloyd, this question is for you from** _ **Greenninjaisbae.**_

 **Lloyd: What is it?**

 **Jay: If you could eat one candy forever, what would it be?**

 **Lloyd: I guess chocolate mints... or maybe cotton candy.**

 **Everyone: *nods***

 **Me: Alright, now please remember that I do not own Lego Ninjago:Masters of Spinjistu.**

 **Everyone: ON WITH THE STORY!  
**

* * *

 **Lloyd's POV**

Today was the day. (Y/n) and I would finally get to go out on a date. Since the both of us aren't _huge_ fans of fancy dates, she and I decided to just go to the park. Thankfully, the whole city is busy on the outer base. So, today, it's just me and my girl. I heard my dad walk in while I was giving myself a small pep talk in the mirror _**(A/N: I can honestly imagine him doing this before a date)**_.

"Well, you look nice. Are you going out somewhere today," he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, (Y/n) and I are going on a date," I replied.

"Finally! I thought your mother and I would have to force the both of you to go out on a date soon," he said, smirking.

"Oh, haha, very funny dad," I sarcastically replied. He chuckled.

"I'm happy for you son. Just, be back before 11. You know how Zane is," my dad said.

"I know I know," I replied. He patted my back and went back with everyone.

I went to (Y/n)'s room and knocked on her door. She came out looking extremely beautiful. I stared for a bit and she giggled. We held hands and walked out of Borg Industries. Zane and Kai were kinda giving me a 'hurt her and we'll kill you' look. We started to head to the park.

 **~Time Skip~**

The minute we got to the park, we noticed that there was a small festival going on.

"Oh, that's right. Since it's almost spring time, the city hosts a lot of festivals in the park. My personal favorite festival is the cherry blossom festival," (Y/n) told me. I looked around in awe and held my hand out to her.

"Shall we then," I asked with a grin. She grabbed my hand.

"We shall," she said smiling.

We both headed to the nearest booth which served Japanese food. The next booth over had a shooting game, in which I won her a teddy bear. Everything was going perfect...

 **Reader's POV**

Lloyd and I finally decided to end our date under a cherry blossom tree. We both sat there for a while, just enjoying each other's presence. I heard a hiss from around us and looked around the two of us. Next thing I knew, I was wriggling under someone's grasp. Then, I was knocked out.

 **Lloyd's POV**

(Y/n) was kidnapped by a rogue group of snakes from Skales' tribe. I chased after them as fast as I could. The leader then threw (Y/n) and roundhoused me to the ground. I got up and started to fight the small group.

 **~Time Skip brought to you by Oikawa Tooru~**

Once all the snakes were defeated, I carried (Y/n) bridal style and walked back to Borg Industries. She clung onto me tightly and I kissed her forehead. She and I cuddled on the couch for the rest of the night.

 _ **Best. Date. Ever.  
**_

* * *

 **Me: *walks back in with Lloyd* We're back, and the next chapter will be out very soon. It'll go back to the show's plot.**

 **Nya: Hey lovebirds, have fun?**

 **Me: *nods***

 **Lloyd: Yup, I took her to the fair.**

 **Kai: Nice**

 **Zane: As long as she didn't get hurt, it's fine.**

 **Jay: Oh, hey, someone gave Lloyd a macaroon machine that will forever produce amazing vanilla macaroons.**

 **Lloyd: Sweet! Thanks!**

 **Me: Nya, go ahead and do the outro.**

 **Nya: *turns to you guys* Hey guys, we hope you enjoyed the story. Please follow, favorite, and review the story and our author. And we'll see you guys again in the next chapter. Remember, girls can do anything boys can do.**


End file.
